jalproversefandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Ascension
Energy Ascension Energy Ascension is the state a creation can achieve by balancing a distribution of energy within their entire being. It is a state that vastly increases all of your latent ability, plus adds the bonus effect of the energy itself, for example Blood Energy would further enhance those enhanced abilities. Of course, as with all things, it comes with a downside. The form is not one that lasts long, even with full training, at a maximum it could only last 6-7 hours. It is very stamina reducing, as it requires constant energy management, will, and a state of mind to maintain all of it. Magical presence will negate the form if within the user, as it is a purely natural form, where magic is the unnatural usage of energies. As such, you cannot cast magic in the form at all. This would also make the form impossible to achieve if you are a magical entity. Appearance The form will make your hair stand upwards, differently for each person, depending on their hairstyle (or lack of hair.) The hair colour will be the colour of the energy, with the whites of the eyes also turning into a darker variant of that colour. Iris colour remains unchanged in the state. You can emit an aura, but in some events you won't. If the person has cuts on his/her body, energy will emit from them, as your interior is flowing with rapid energy. Grades Energy Ascension is not just limited to a first form. There are 5 grades in total. Grade 1 is the first form any person will achieve, with a maximum time limit of 6-7 hours. It will multiply your latent abilities 4x. Grade 2 is the second form a person can achieve through rapid training of the first Grade. It will multiply your latent abilities 5x. The time limit for this one is 4-5 hours, at absolute maximum. Grade 3 is the third form a person can achieve, through like before, training of the prior grade. It will multiply your latent ability 6x. The time limit for this one is 2-3 hours at maximum. God Grade is the form only Gods, or those who can temporarily gain access to their god core, can achieve. It enhances your latent ability 7x. The time limit for this form is 1-2 hours at maximum. Blessed Grade '''is a special grade, of which normal creations cannot gain access to. It is a '''10x multiplier of latent ability, with a time limit of 1 hour. Blessed, depending on their role, are only allowed to use the form in case of emergencies and to break this rule means possible erasure from Endscale, as they would emit dangerous levels of power, being a blessed as is. Tools and Blessed Blessed, in some cases, can achieve the state. They would have a blessed only state of the form, which is known as Blessed Grade. Tools cannot achieve the forms at all. Their powers do not require it, so they have no reason to go into it. How to achieve it You cannot achieve it by being angry enough, or willing it. It simply does not work like that. You need a significant level of proficiency with energy control, enough to make fairly large solid states of it, roughly the size of a 8ft person. If you do have the energy control level down, from there your emotions and will do take an effect. A mass desire to achieve more power in the scenario you're in, regardless of intent of what you want to achieve with it, whether it be the intent to kill or save makes no difference. No matter what, the first time usage of it, depending on stamina, can only at max be 15 minutes. Triva Exesa accidentally achieved the state in the 6th gen, only for an instance. As it felt unpleasant, stamina draining and generally a little painful, she didn't further investigate the form. The first true user of the state, is Simona Diritas, 15th generation Blood Knight Boss. Category:Transformations Category:Powers